Anniversary
by Naniyani01
Summary: Misaki could have something special planned for Usagi and his anniversary that may or may not involve the use of ribbons... RATED M FOR SEXUAL THEME AND CONTENT
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning, Misaki." I said quietly like I always do.

"Wake up..." I said even quieter, ensuring that I wouldn't actually wake him up.

"Fine Misaki, if you won't, then I'll just jump you..."

Still no answer.

I smirked deviously.

"Ah, Misaki... You're lascivious, you know that?" I said, leaning into his stomach. There was no sign of movement which encouraged me to go on.

He wasn't wearing any pants, and he already had a hard on...

"Misaki." I said a little louder than I said before.

"Hnn..?" He moaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Can you explain where this came from?"

He looked down, a shocked expression covered his face almost instantly.

"Nowhere! Usagi san... You idiot! Stop touching me when I'm _sleeping_!"

I laughed at him frantically trying to pull his shirt down.

"You need to do something about that, right?"

"No! It'll go away after my shower like it always does."

"So you do it yourself...?"

"... Shut up!" I watched as Misaki quickly took a journal from under his pillow on his way to the bathroom.

"You're gonna masturbate in the shower... with _that_...?"

"What the hell Usagi san? I don't masturbate in the shower! And I sure as hell don't masturbate with this!" He yelled, slamming the door of the bathroom.

He's so cute when he's annoyed...

* * *

Usagi's such an idiot. But that's not the point here.

I don't know if he knows but today's our anniversary...

No, I didn't count down the days! I merely set a reminder from last year when I forgot.

I don't love him _that_ much.

Okay maybe a little more...

I flipped through my journal until I found the right page.

Okay.. Don't think I'm a creep, but I also planned in advance what I was going to do...

We weren't going to lay in bed all day like some couples do, but I planned for us to see a movie, eat dinner, then come back home... And stuff.

Once I officially sorted our obituary I got into the shower and dealt with my hard-on...

* * *

Breakfast was rather awkward... Misaki kept to himself the whole time.. Barely any conversation.

Is he upset about this morning?

But I think he's used to what I do after all these years... Three to be exact.

I looked up from my plate, and stared at Misaki expectantly.

"What...?" He asked uncomfortably.

"Is something wrong?"

"Ah, no.." He said genuinely.

"You're really quiet... Do you want me to help you talk?"

A red hue spread across his cheeks.

"No... Today's just... Today..."

"What's today?"

"You'll see later." He said, his green eyes sparkling happily.

* * *

"So... Where are you taking us?" I asked Misaki. He looked up at me, his small hands gripped the metal pole for balance of the shaky train car.

"To the movies!" He looked around the car to see no one around.

"Then dinner... Then back home..."

I looked up at his face curiously.

"You seemed nervous saying that last part." I said with a smirk. "You know getting home isn't the last thing on our list."

"I told you before, you can't plan things like that!" He said with forced annoyance.

"We have stopped at Shibuya station, please use the exit to your right." The announcer suddenly said over the intercom.

* * *

Well how was that so far? Sorry no smut but next chapter is coming soon! I didn't want this to be a terribly long oneshot so I just went with the latter.

Also thank you firediva0 for helping me temporarily get rid of my writer's block!

If you haven't read any of firediva0's fanfics yet I suggest you do so! I really enjoyed them!

(Don't take my word for it though, go find out yourself!)

I also made a twitter recently so if you don't mind following me kawaiiphat

You can ask all questions or leave a suggestion or just say hi


	2. Chapter 2

"I haven't been here in a while.." Usagi said admiringly.

"To the movies or Shibuya?"

"Both." He said to me with a smile.

I looked at the floor, and fumbled nervously with my sweatshirt as we walked to the ticket stand.

"What are we going to see?"

"Uh, I ordered tickets to see Jujou Pure Heart if that's okay.. I don't know what movies you watch.. Besides the ones based on your books.. I figured you saw all those already."

"That's good, I heard that's a cute movie." He smiled again.

I walked up to the salesman.

"Can I get two for Junjou pure heart please? I pre-ordered online."

Once the tickets were handed to me I turned back to Usagi.

"We need to hurry up of we want to get a good seat." I said cheerfully.

Placing my hand in his I practically pulled him to the showroom.

"We should sit over there." He gestured to the back corner of the theatre.

"Sure," I smiled. Whatever makes him happy today.

* * *

I take that back, when I said whatever makes him happy.

He can't go a day without spouting some innuendo..

"Usagi san! Stop! We're in the _movie theatre_!" I whispered harshly.

"I know that."

He continued stroking me through my pants.

Why didn't I expect this?

"Why are you doing this _now_?"

"Because I was just thinking of getting home... And stuff." He said, quoting me from earlier.

"Then just wait!" I said, barely whispering this time.

He slowly drew his hand back, rubbing my inner thigh as he leaned back into his seat.

I sighed and took a sip of my drink.

Great, now I'm hard. I thought regretfully.

Usagi must have read my expression because he went back to what he was doing.

"I told you to stop!" I whispered again.

"Yeah, but you look like you still wanted me to keep going." He said matter-of-factly.

This time he didn't hesitate to pull down my pants.

I gasped reflexively.

"Usagi san! Someone's gonna see us!"

"No, it's too dark, and we're in the back corner of the room." He said as he pulled down my boxers, freeing my erection.

He suddenly leaned forward taking all of me in his mouth.

"Mmhh.." I covered my mouth with my hands, trying not to make too much noise. I felt Usagi laugh softly at my attempt.

I could feel as he swirled his tongue around, licking the underside.

I moaned louder as I came without warning.

"S-sorry..." I muttered, breathless.

He laughed as he wiped his lips.

"I'm fine.. But the floor.."

I couldn't help but laugh as well.

I looked around to see if anyone heard us.

"When we get home it's your turn." He said, his smirk illuminated by the projector lights.

* * *

Next chapter will be done by tomorrow! I'm making it my priority to update everyday so.. Yeah! If you liked it please say so in the review box if you have a suggestion or concern, the review box is right there and if you didn't like it that's okay review material too


	3. Chapter 3

I might end up making this my next big fanfiction like 'How to be a seme', I might not stop at this chapter... What do you guys think?

Also I apologize for the late update! I was working really hard on this one so it took more time!

* * *

As I unlocked the door to our apartment I reflexively tensed, preparing to be groped by Usagi like I always do.

He doesn't notice I do that though.

But this time he didn't attack me.

"Ah, before we go upstairs, I have something for you."

He walked over to a paper shopping bag in the kitchen. He then returned with a neatly wrapped box and another wrapped object I couldn't make out.

"Here, Happy anniversary."

I gawked at him. I didn't know he knew...

"Y-you remembered.. And thank you." I stammered, taking the presents in my hands. My eyes welled with a great amount of happiness as I opened the oddly shaped gift. I don't know why... Maybe it's because of the occasion, or maybe because..

"You got me a plushie of The Kan?!"

Maybe because I love him too much.

I reached my arms out to him, pulling him into a hug.

"I lo-.. Haha... Sorry, I mean thank you..." I said, backing out of his arms. Before I could come up with something distracting to do, he pulled me back into him, my head on his chest, his hands on my waist.

His breath tickled my neck as he trailed kisses up to my ear.

"I love you too." He breathed. He moved his hands down from my waist, and into my pants.

I bit my lip, stifling a moan.

Shit.. I'm feeling it again.

"Um... Usagi san.. Not now."

"I know you're thinking the opposite, Misaki."

He was right.

He's always right.

I sighed, giving in for this year only.

Okay, maybe for next year too.

Swiftly, he pushed me onto the couch, stripping me of my pants and boxers.

"You're too cute." He said, massaging my member slowly.

"Mmmh... Usagi.."

"What were you saying? When you thanked me?" He questioned, preparing my entrance gently.

I thought he'd leave that subject alone.

"I was saying thank you." I tried dismissively.

"No. Before that." He plunged his fingers in deeper.

"Ahh..!" I squirmed in pleasure.

"Are you avoiding the question, Misaki?"

He moved his fingers faster, sliding in deeper than before.

"Mmmh.." I moaned, breathless. Speaking as clearly as I could for a guy mercilessly getting fingered. "N-no.. I was saying... Ahh... I.. Love the gift."

"Liar." He said abruptly, pounding his fingers in my prostate.

I moaned loudly, my mind going fuzzy from the sudden wave of pleasure.

"I won't enter you unless you tell me." He said with a smirk. "I'll stop now."

"N-no!" I said a little too suddenly.

"Say that you love me then."

"How do you know I was going to say that? What if I really was telling the truth." I tried to say boldly, but the pleasure took over the strength of my voice, causing me to sound shaky and uncertain.

"Because I know." He said, his fingers slowing down. I really didn't want him to stop.

"I.. Love you, Usagi san." I mumbled, my eyes half closed.

That's when he started unbuckling his pants.

I barely had any time to react before he suddenly entered, making me shiver with again.

"If you say it fifty more times, I'll forgive you.."

I weakly protested, however, I was too high on pleasure.

"I... "

"Love you?" He said smirking. From the look on his face he looked just as high on cloud nine as I was.

"I'm... Coming." With that I climaxed on his chest and his-

"Hm..." He smiled, licking his cheek.

I suddenly felt him climax as he bent down, kissing my lips.

"I love you." He said.

"Mmhm." I said as I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer.

* * *

-Siiiiiiigggggghhhhhh-

That took a while, but I think it was worth it, what do you guys think?

Also if you haven't already, I'd love for my fans to come stalk me on twitter, my username is Kawaiiphat! I'll update you on my upcoming stories and stuff

Uhh.. If you don't mind leaving a nice(or mean) review that's completely OKAY with me ^-^

AaandI think that's all.

Have a nice day! (Or night...)


	4. Usagi has to Leave?

So I started getting scenarios from manga since I can't find a fourum. This part is based off of Kuroneko Kareshi no asobikata CD extra by Sakyo Aya. I REALLY recommend this manga!

ENJOY!

-(.^.)-

"Misaki..." I said quietly.

"Wake up..." I said even quieter, ensuring I won't actually wake him up.

"Fine," I sighed. "If you don't wake up, I'll jump you."

Still no answer.

"Lascivious..-" I started to say as I moved my lips to his stomach, but I was suddenly stopped by a pillow being forcefully shoved in my face.

"Not...This time." Misaki said with a serious expression.

I groaned. "If I can't do you when you're sleeping, and I can't do you half the times you're awake, then WHEN?"

"Never. We JUST did it yesterday, why not just wait?"

"Well actually because I'm going on a business trip tomorrow. I won't be coming back until next weekend."

"Well that's sudden.. Why didn't you tell me sooner? And what's the trip for anyway?"

I sighed, just thinking about the useless people I have to fly out to go sit in a boring meeting with.

"I'm going to meet Shungiku Nakamura who wants to partner with me in my next BL novel..."

"Oh.." Misaki said sadly.

I groaned. "Misaki, if you're gonna make that face, at least let me just-"

"NO." He said as he quickly climbed out of bed.

"It's a weekend, Usagi san, why do you always have to wake me up?"

I smirked.

"You're right, I'll keep my distance until I leave."

"No! Uhh.. I mean.. I just don't like you waking me up."

I knew that would set him off.

"So now that we're awake..." I pushed him just a little further. He didn't protest so I walked behind him, cradling my face in his neck, my hands on his waist.

"Since you're leaving."

Where's my self control? I lost it.

~~~~~~~~~~~{ }~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next chapter is coming out REALLY soon, don't you forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure that's everything?" I said hesitantly, hoping he'd at least forget a few things so he'll have to come back.

So I could be with him longer than just the hour he had left.

"Ah.. I think that's all." He said, looking around our room.

Wait... I have my own room.

"Positive?" I asked expectantly

He smirked at me, reaching out for my waist.

"Sorry I can't stay.. I'll be back before you know it."

I sighed.

"I already know it.. But you're still leaving."

He sighed, pulling me closer. I shivered as his breath tickled my ear.

Not this again... Now I'll NEVER want him to leave.

His hands crept up my shirt, and this way I could feel his hard-on.

"Don't let anyone see that when you get on the plane." I joked nervously.

"See what?" He said, still groping me.

"You know what I'm talking about." I hate it when he does this...

"Show me. Then I'll know what you're talking about." He moved my hands closer to 'where' I was talking about.

It won't hurt anyone to play along with it this time would it?

Besides, he's leaving in an hour.

I nervously unbuckled his belt, and undid his zipper. Usagi lowered his face unto my neck. All this made me shiver uncontrollably.

"Misaki..." He moaned when I let free his erection. I nervously trembled as I held him in my hands, before kneeling down.

"Misaki?"

I didn't answer as I took him into my mouth.

"Ahhh.."

I did the same as he always does to me; I swirled my tongue around the underside, and sucked the tip, earning moans of pleasure.

He reached down, entangling his fingers in my hair, gently pushing me further.

"Misaki.. I really want to-"

"Mmmmnn, mmhmhmm" I tried to decline the best I could with him in my mouth.

"Just one more... Before I leave."

I groaned as I let go of him with lewd 'pop'.

"Hurry up..." I said, bending over the ground, pulling down my pants.

As I lowered my head on my hands, I said a quick apology to my parents for straying farther from the right path.

"I'm going in now, Misaki."

I panicked.

"No! What happened to getting prepared?"

"You just lubricated me, and I'm pretty sure that you're still prepared from last night..."

"Okay okay, don't tell me anymore!"

I gasped feeling it enter.

"Tell me when you're gonna put it in next time Baka Usagi!"

"I... I did.." He said breathless. He started thrusting at a quick pace, making me shiver in pleasure.

"Ahh.. Hurry up. You can't...miss your plane."

Saying that, I felt him quicken his pace, pulling me up on his lap.

"Ahh... Misaki..."

Just then, I thought, what would I do when he's gone? If can't do these things with him when he's not here...

Then... What am I to do?

"Usagi san..! I'm coming..."

"Me too."

I felt it fill me as I slumped forward, resting in his shoulder. When I came back from my high I panicked.

"Is your suit dirty? Has it been an hour yet?"

He quickly stood up, and checked his watch.

"Barely forty minutes just passed. I think I'm good."

He leaned over and kissed me how he always does.

"See you in a week. I love you."

I got up and saw him to the door.

"Love you too..." I said shyly.

THE NEXT DAY

I plopped down on the couch.

Ever since he left I haven't even changed my clothes, let alone made dinner. I've just slugged around, bingeing on sake chocolate, and lying on the couch all day.

I sighed. It felt like the week passed by already but it's only the second day.

Just then my phone rang.

"Usagi san!" I said immediately assuming it was him.

My eyes lit up when I saw that it was.

I quickly answered the call.

"Hello?" I tried saying as casually as possible.

"Hey, how've you been doing?"

"I've been fi~ne! How have you been?"

"Not good... I need a refill of Misaki."

Nfuffufufu, do you hear that? It's the sound of the upcoming lemon scene on the phone.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm coming out with my first Junjou terrorist fic thanks to my friend th3realpru55ia! She writes on fanfiction too so go read her fictions their awesome! That terrorist fic will be out really soon!

AND NOW... THE MOMENT YOU AND I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR...

* * *

I froze.

What does he mean by that? He's not here so...

"Misaki, where are you?"

"I-I'm on the couch..."

Just what is he planning...?

"Can you do something for me?"

"Uhhhh... What?"

"Can you take off your pants?"

"I'm not wearing any."

There was a long pause.

Is he thinking something stupid?

"Misaki, do you have on underwear?"

I blushed. "Y-yes.. Why?!"

"Take them off."

Eh? EEEEH?

"Don't worry, I'm going to make you feel good."

"But you're all the way-"

"Shh. Take off your underwear for me."

I hesitated, but I knew they were going to come off. Either I was going to give in, or he was going to fly in and strip them off me.

He has that ability y'know.

Slowly, I took off my boxer shorts, dropping them to the floor.

"Are they off?"

"Y...yes."

"Now, prepare yourself. Don't touch your front yet though."

I sighed. Let's just get this over with

I wet my fingers before moving them to my entrance, slowly pushing them inside.

"Haa..." I breathed.

"Nngh... Keep doing that." Usagi moaned.

I pushed my fingers further in and out, getting myself hard.

I moved my hand upward, accidentally brushing against my prostate.

"Aahh...! Usagi.. San."

I continued moving my hands in and out, doing what Usagi said: not touching my member.

"I-I'm close..."

"Nngh... you're fast... Like always." I could hear him touching himself over the phone.

"S-shut up!" I said shakily.

"You can touch yourself now, but do it slowly, if you feel like coming, say 'please let me come'."

I glared even though he can't see me.

"Haa... Nn.. Stupid... Usagi.." I panted as I moved my hand from the base upward; slowly, like he told me.

"You're doing good by yourself."

I couldn't see his face but I was sure he was smirking.

"Shut up." I said again, not really sure of what other names to call him. I brushed my prostate with one hand, and massaged my member with the other. I almost forgot this was a phone call.

"Mmhh.."

It was like he was here, doing this himself like he always does.

"I'm coming... I'm going to c-"

With that I released on the couch, and slumped backward, panting.

"Ahh.. Misaki..- I love you." Usagi moaned.

I sighed. It was nice hearing him say that over the phone.

Of course I didn't have the guts to say it back...

Just then, something really got me pissed that I didn't even think about until now..

"You bastard! Look what you did to the couch!"

"Are you yelling at yourself...?"

"NO! Idiot! I'm yelling at _you_!"

"I can't see the couch, but with how good you sounded I can imagine a real mess." I heard him laugh.

"I swear, I'll drag you over here and make you clean this up!" I muttered.

"... Who told you to come anyways?"

"UGGHH."

"You're so adorable, even when I'm not here... I really miss you, Misaki."

I blushed. How could he just say things like that so easily...?

"I... I'm glad I don't have to cook all week!"

He laughed, which meant he saw through me like always.

"Well be prepared, four more days to go and you'll be cooking every day."

I'm actually looking forward to that.

"I have to rest for my meeting tomorrow, I'll call you later, love you."

"Okay, I.. uh.. Y-you too."

I sighed as he hung up the phone.

This was going to be a _long_ four days.

But more importantly, that couch...

* * *

How was it? It was my first time writing phone lemon so tell me what you think! I think it's too short... I don't know, review favorite and follow for more!


	7. Showdown maybe?

THE THIRD DAY

I woke up comfortably, but without the help of Usagi's arms.

Why'd he have to go?

He could have stayed here.

With me.

Okay, I sound really gay.

I was just about to drift back to sleep when my phone rang.

Instinctively, I leaped to it, and checked the ID.

"Usagi san..." I said softly with a smile even though I knew he couldn't hear me. I answered it before it was too late.

"Hello?" I said as casually as I could.

"Did you have fun yesterday, Misaki?"

I blushed.

"Yea-No. Absolutely not."

"You seemed to enjoy it with the noises you were making."

"Shut up!" I put him on speaker so I could get back into bed.

"Did you need something important?" I called.

"I wanted to _tell_ you something important."

I rolled over toward the phone that was placed on the nightstand.

"Like what?"

"I'll tell you if you send me nudes."

"Mrrrphhh!" My angry statement was muffled by the goose-down sheets.

He laughed. "I'm joking. The thing is, my meeting was postponed so I'll have to stay an extra day.

I tried not to whine.

"That's okay!" I chirped. "I've been ordering pizza so much, I made friends with the delivery guy. He even stayed over for a while, and we talked about the Kan.." I said dreamily.

"I'm coming over now."

"W-whah... What? No, you can't miss your meeting!"

"I can't accept you having strangers over while I'm not there."

"Friends." I corrected.

He scoffed "Friends? You've only known him two days."

"Anyone who loves the Kan, is as good as a friend for me." I said matter of factly.

"Well if I hear of one more incident, I'm flying this plane over there. Like I said, Misaki, you never know who wants to get in your pants."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, even though he couldn't see me.

"Not _everyone _is a homo like you."

"You know.. You're one too."

I could just hear his smirk.

I was just about to chew him out when the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be... " I mumbled to myself as I walked to the door, leaving my world of comfort.

Pressing the intercom button I looked to see who it was.

"Who is it?" Usagi asked.

"It's the delivery guy... With the Kan plushie..."


	8. Chapter 8

You don't know how much I _love _getting reviews(⌒▽⌒)

Thank you all who did!

Now for the chapter...

"Who is it?" I asked through the phone.

"It's the delivery guy... With the Kan plushie..." Came my lover's shaky answer. I tried to calm the burn of irritation... Of jealousy.

I covered the the phone with my hand and whispered to Aikawa.

"Book me a flight back home. Now."

Aikawa glared before slowly nodding and flipping out her laptop.

"Don't answer the door." I breathed angrily into the phone.

"B-but that's rude, Usagi san!"

"Do I have to come over there and tie you to the bed, Misaki?"

"Fine! I'll politely refuse.. Is that okay?"

I sighed.

"Just do it. Don't let him in."

"Did you book one yet?" I whispered to Aikawa, covering the phone once more.

She sighed and pushed up her reading glasses. "All done. We can leave as early as five minutes." With that she flipped her laptop closed, pushed up her glasses, and went to go pack.

I turned my attention back to the phone.

That was when I heard the unmistakable sound of the door opening.

Could it be that guy...?

"Misaki?" I said hastily.

No answer. I tried listening to hear what was going on.

"Hello, I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" I heard the distant voice of the delivery man.

"Oh, no, no you're not." Misaki said shakily.

I heard loud rustling as the delivery man started talking.

"These are for you. I thought maybe I could come by and read more of the Kan?"

_No...! _I thought angrily.

I hurriedly covered the microphone again as I quietly called for Aikawa.

"Yes, Usami sensei?"

"Go pack my bags, we have... Three minutes."

"Let me get them... I just got the deluxe volume 3 not too long ago!" I heard him run upstairs.

_Damn it! How could he not bring his phone with him?_

I heard the indistinct sound of a zipper being pulled.

Is that Misaki's...? No, he left...

The rustling sound of pants falling to the floor came next.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled.

The delivery man gasped. I heard him fumbling with the phone.

Then the call ended.

"Shit." I checked my watch.

"Aikawa, let's go." I called.

Sorry this chapter is really short... But that adds to the suspense, right?

I don't know..

Review for what you'd like to see in the next chapter, and I'll reply and see what I can do!

Have a Twitter or Instagram? Follow me and be up to date with new chapters and story ideas!

Twitter: Kawaiiphat

IG: Nihonjindesu


End file.
